Pokémon X
by Wateru
Summary: Três amigos, em uma história entrelaçada. Através de suas aventuras por Hoenn, no qual o trio percorrerá na busca de se tornarem mestres, eles terão chances para provar que essa é uma verdadeira amizade, acima de tudo.


Informações importantes

Esta era, a princípio, uma fic teatral, ou script (com a enorme presença de rubricas indicando ações e as falas de cada personagem), com caracterização quase ausente – em outras palavras, não há muita descrição de cenários ou vestimentas, por exemplo, somente o necessário para compreender o enredo. Só escrevo isso para dizer que estou ciente das falhas dessa fic, mas quero que compreendam que foi feita há dois anos, já foi deletada do meu PC várias vezes e eu não tinha, ainda, conhecimento da existência do : talvez por isso ela esteja um pouco "fora" dos padrões do site. De qualquer forma, postarei os capítulos que já fiz e, quem sabe, dar prosseguimento à história. Isso só dependerá de vocês!

Mas, antes, quero mostrar a todos alguns exemplos das mudanças que ocorreram para que eu pudesse colocar a fanfic no site:

1º - Alteração do nome das personagens principais: Eduardo, Thiago e Pedro se tornaram Brendan, Richie e Lucas.

2º - Retirada de rubricas e adição de descrições:

**1 -** Eduardo: Me esperem!

**2** - Me esperem! – Diz Brendan.

3º - Retirada de emoticons e ações entre asteriscos:

**1** - Profº Birch: oo' *em pensamento - Nossa! Eu não pensei que vinha tanta gente assim! Espero que tenham pokémons o suficiente pra todo mundo!*

**2** - Dentro do laboratório, os garotos e garotas se aproximam do pequeno púpito, onde se encontra o profº. Birch, ainda meio surpreso com o número de candidatos a Treinador Pokémon.

"Nossa! Eu não pensei que vinha tanta gente assim! Espero que tenham pokémons o suficiente pra todo mundo!"

Por fim, espero que gostem da história e postem suas opiniões, críticas, sugestões e elogios! Divirtam-se!

* * *

_São 8 horas da manhã. O despertador toca. Brendan salta da cama e, enquanto veste alguma coisa, exclama:_

- Ai, meu Deus! É hoje!

_Mais um dia nasce, e Brendan está pronto para viver novas aventuras. Desta vez, ele tem uma missão especial: hoje, terá a chance de pegar o seu primeiro pokémon._

- Eu não tô nem acreditando! Quatro anos me preparando e esperando essa oportunidade! – disse Brendan, discando um número no telefone. Seu amigo Lucas atende do outro lado.

- Fala, Brendan! – Lucas diz, do outro lado da linha.

- E aí, Lucas? Pronto pra pegar o seu pokémon?

- Rapaz... Tô na maior ansiedade! O professor Birch disse que o laboratório dele abre às 9:30 h. Acho melhor você vir logo. Ah! O Richie já tá aqui em Litleroot. Ele chegou de Verdanturf ontem de noite... Você sabe, né? A passagem do Túnel Rusturf está interditada... Por causa disso, ele teve que vir por Slateport! Olha, vem logo, senão você vai perder a chance de ter o seu pokémon!

- Não se preocupe, Lucas, eu não perderia essa chance por nada! E Petalburg não é tão longe daí! Eu tenho que desligar, o ônibus chegou! Até mais!

- Vem logo, viu? – Richie grita próximo ao telefone, afastando o rosto de Lucas.

- Me esperem! – Diz Brendan.

_Brendan pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo para alcançar o ônibus que iria a Litleroot. Ao chegar lá, encontrou-se com seus amigos na casa de Lucas e, de lá, eles foram para o laboratório do profº Birch a pé. Na porta de entrada, encontraram vários garotos e garotas esperando, também, a chance de ter seu pokémon. Uma garota com um grupo de adolescentes vêm ao encontro deles e se apresentam:_

- Muito prazer! Meu nome é Sally! Eu e meus três amigos viemos de Mauville. Eu sou sobrinha de Wattson, o líder do ginásio de lá! Ah! E estes são Gustavo, Juliana e Larissa!

- Oi! – Exclamam, em uníssono, Gustavo, Juliana e Larissa.

- Muito prazer em conhecê – los! Meu nome é Lucas, e eu sou daqui de Litleroot! Estes são o Richie, de Verdanturf, e o Brendan, de Petalburg!

- Olá! – diz Brendan.

- Tudo beleza? – Richie pergunta.

- Mas... Se você tem um tio dono de ginásio, porquê não pediu um pokémon pra ele? – Lucas interroga – Seria muito mais fácil!

- Os pokémons dele são fortes, mas talvez não me obedeceriam! Além do mais, eu prefiro conquistar minhas coisas sozinha! – responde Sally.

- Como todos nós! – Brendan confirma, passando os braços por trás do pescoço de Lucas e Richie.

_No meio da conversa, ouve – se, na multidão, uma voz dizendo:_

_- Vamos! O professor Birch abriu a porta do laboratório!_

_Todos correm para dentro desesperados, menos nossos amigos, que ficaram conversando e não perceberam a hora._

- Vamos entrar, rápido! – Juliana se apressa.

- Acho melhor correr – diz Richie - Eu não vou perder uma viagem tão longa dessas, e nem a chance de ter o meu próprio pokémon!

Dentro do laboratório, os garotos e garotas se aproximam do pequeno púpito, onde se encontra o profº. Birch, ainda meio surpreso com o número de candidatos a Treinador Pokémon.

"Nossa! Eu não pensei que vinha tanta gente assim! Espero que tenham pokémons o suficiente pra todo mundo!" – pensa o professor, enquanto verifica o estoque de pokémons iniciais. – Muito bem, pessoal, calma! Entreguem-me seus nomes em um papel e eu vou sortear qual pokémon fica com quem!

- Espero que o meu pokémon seja bom! – Diz Brendan, ansioso.

- Pra mim, tanto faz! – Lucas dá de ombros.

- Será que vai dar pra todo mundo? – Richie interroga, preocupado.

_Não se ouve mais nada dentro do laboratório. O silêncio é palpável. A tensão é tanta que todos esperam, inertes, que o silêncio do laboratório se quebre com o nome dos felizardos e seus pokémons. Enfim, profº. Birch inicia o resultado da apuração do sorteio:_

- Vamos aos nomes: Lucas fica com o Squirtle! Nicholas ganha um Charmander! Júlia fica com uma Ralts! Jonathan recebe um Slakoth! Marcos é o dono de um Cyndaquil! Juliana irá ganhar uma Chikorita! A Mareep agora é da Sally! Mike ganha um Pidgey! Gustavo terá um Mudkip! Letícia ganha um Hoppip! Lucas é o novo dono de um Treecko! Larissa receberá um Bulbasaur! O Richie vai ficar com um Totodile! E, por fim, Brendan ganha um Torchic!

_Enquanto ele fala, os jovens treinadores sobem as escadas e vão recebendo seus prêmios, à medida que são aplaudidos pelos outros._

- Eu nem acredito! Que sorte a minha, um pokémon elétrico! Já posso seguir a carreira do meu tio! Que maravilha! – Sally dá pulinhos de alegria.

- Que legal! Eu espero treinar muito bem o meu Mudkip! – Lucas estende o braço com a poké-bola no ar.

- O meu pokémon é tão fofo! Acho que vou dar pra ela o nome de "Brotinho"! – Juliana abraça sua poké-bola e aperta-a contra o peito.

- Nossa! Esse Bulbasaur é demais! – Juliana fixa seus olhos castanhos na poké-bola e beija o botão branco que, por acidente, liberta o pokémon. Juliana emudece e olha para o Bulbasaur, que pula em seu rosto para brincar. Todos riem do momento.

- Talvez eles não sejam tão fortes que vocês pensam! – Brendan provoca.

- Como assim? Está nos desafiando para uma Batalha Pokémon? – Sally dá um passo a frente, com os braços para trás e o rosto para frente, em posição de largada. Percebe-se, entretanto, um sorriso sagaz em seu rosto, demonstrando que ela também caçoa da postura de Brendan.

- Porquê? Está com medo? Uma Batalha Pokémon seria muito bem-vinda! – Lucas devolve.

- Vamos logo com isso, pessoal! Vai, Toto...

- Desculpem-me, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir... Vocês mal ganharam seus pokémons e já querem usá-los pra lutar? Eu não acho isso certo! – Birch aconselha.

- Mas, então, quando poderemos testar a força dos nossos pokémons? – Brendan replica.

_Profº. Birch ri._

- Muitos garotos como você já me perguntaram isso! É só ter paciência, meu jovem! É preciso entender seu pokémon, conhecer seus sentimentos e não usá-lo somente como uma máquina de guerra!

- Falou em guerra? – Surge uma voz do lado de fora do laboratório.

- É com a gente mesmo! – Outra voz aparece.

- Quem falou isso? – Brendan pergunta, interessado.

- Somos nós!

- Os imbatíveis!

- Os magníficos!

- Somos... A EQUIPE ROCKET!

- Equipe Rocket? Quem são eles? – Lucas pergunta.

_Todos saem para o pátio de entrada do laboratório para investigar o que se passa lá fora. Ao saírem, encontram um homem e uma mulher vestidos com uma roupa de borracha azul-marinho, em cima de uma motocicleta prateada._

- Chegou a hora da destruição!

- Pois só viemos causar confusão!

- Queremos sempre alcançar o poder!

- Lutamos pra ganhar, nunca pra perder!

- Thomas!

- Melina!

- Equipe Rocket, agora com um novo visual!

- Além do nosso lema, que é muito mais legal!

- Passem seus pokémons ou preparem-se para a encrenca!

- É isso aí! Encrenca em dobro!

- Eu acho que a gente tá roubando a fala de alguém, Melina!

- Não interessa! Me dêm esses pokémons! – Melina diz, impaciente.

- Nunca, sua ladra de terceira classe! – Brendan, corajoso, enfrenta-a.

- Olhe o jeito como fala comigo, garoto! – Melina grita, mas logo se recompõe – Pelo visto, teremos que usar artilharia pesada! Thomas, ative o cano de sucção!

_O cano é ativado e um forte vento suga as poké-bolas da mesa do professor Birch._

- Vamos ver os pokémons que têm dentro dessas bolas! Hum... O quê? Um Slakoth? – Thomas se sente inconformado.

- Um Hoppip? Que pokémonzinhos ridículos! O chefe só iria rir da nossa cara! – Diz Melina, aturdida.

- Vocês têm alguma coisa contra o meu Slakoth? – Jonathan desafia Melina.

- Meu Hoppip é muito forte, se vocês querem saber! – Letícia grita.

- Sorte de vocês, então, porque a gente não acha! – Thomas diz e cai em gargalhadas, juntamente com Melina – OK, pirralhos! Divirtam-se com essas coisinhas insignificantes! Temos que nos preocupar com coisas mais... Preocupantes! Vamos embora, Melina!

- Adeus, moleques! Voltaremos quando seus pokémons estiverem à altura de serem capturados – diz Melina, enquanto Thomas dá a partida na moto e os dois fogem.

- A gente vai estar bem preparado quando esse dia chegar! – Brendan grita, enquanto os rockets desaparecem no horizonte, deixando uma nuvem de poeira como rastro.

- Vamos esquecer isso, gente – Lucas propõe – Nós temos que ir embora!

_Após esse episódio no mínimo inusitado, os novos treinadores pokémon saíram de volta às suas cidades (menos Brendan e Richie, que passaram a noite na casa de Lucas). De manhã, os três saíram de pé a caminho de Odale. As duas cidades eram próximas, e, em pouco tempo, eles já estavam lá._

_No Centro Pokémon de Odale, os três se sentam em volta de uma mesa para descansar um pouco._

- Legal o professor Birch ter dado uma poké-agenda e um monte de poké-bolas pra gente, né? – Diz Richie, entusiasmado.

- Ele dá isso pra todo mundo, Richie – Brendan diz, fazendo cara de aborrecido – É obrigação dele!

- Deve ser algum tipo de iniciativa do governo, sei lá! – Lucas supõe.

- É, pode ser, pode ser! Mas vamos continuar a viagem, porque eu quero chegar em Petalburg antes do meio-dia!

_Restabelecidos e agora com seus novos pokémons, nossos aventureiros partem em direção de Petalburg. Não perca a continuação dessa aventura._

→Próximo capítulo: Batalha na rota 102!←


End file.
